immortal snow
by Shionna Akasuna
Summary: Aku terjebak dalam sebuah keabadian yang tidak ingin aku alami. Dan saat ini aku mencari arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya, selama 200 tahun hidup tanpa arti. Dan seorang gadis yang memberikan sensasi "berbeda" yang baru ku temui/rate T semi M /3shoot maybe/NS
1. perjanjian

Immortal snow

 _ **Aku terjebak dalam sebuah keabadian yang tidak ingin aku alami.. dan saat ini aku mencari arti kehidupanku yang sebenarnya. Selama 200 tahun hidup tanpa arti. Dan seorang gadis yang memberikan sensasi "berbeda" yang baru kutemui.**_

-o-0-o-

 **Naruto pov :**

Aku terlahir sebagai seorang vampire keturunan murni.. tinggal dan berbaur dengan manusia. Yang selama ini aku lakukan hanya menahan rasa dahagaku, sejak aku lahir ayah selalu memberikan darah segar dari hewan liar. Atau darah vampire bila keadaanya terpaksa, tapi.. itu tidak bisa seutuhnya melepaskan dahagaku yang kian menyiksa. Umurku sudah 200 tahun, tapi aku mendiami raga seorang remaja tanggung yang kini memasuki masa sekolah menengah atas. Tak ada yang banyak mengenaliku, selain seorang bangsawan. Si dingin dan pendiam, tak ada yang mengetahui identitas asliku selama ini. Aku menjaganya dengan baik, begitupun para leluhur Namikaze. Terutama ayah.. yang entah karena motif apa mengharuskanku untuk berbaur hidup dengan manusia.. selama berabad lebih hidup di mansion yang dipenuhi oleh para vampire menjijikan.

Aku hanya berfikir, bila seorang vampire hendak mencapai usia yang matang. maka mereka harus "dilepas" hidup disekitar mangsa mereka. Para manusia yang memiliki darah segar, begitu manis sampai bila hilang kendali merenggut nyawa seseorang. Ah bau itu, aku sungguh ingin meneguknya. Rasa manis darah manusia yang katanya bisa memuaskan rasa dahaga walau sekali tegukan saja. Dan aku tau itu sebuah pantangan, entah mengapa para pendiri Namikaze seperti dahulu bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan darah hewan liar. Tap diam-diam vampire lain menyalahi aturan dan bermain dibelakang. Secara bersembunyi memangsa manusia bahkan menculik, menghisap darah sampai tuntas.

Kehidupan SMA tidak seburuk yang aku kira, mungkin ayah ada maksud lain mengharuskanku untuk berbaur dengan mangsa sendiri. demi menahan diri, bertarung melawan nafsu saat sedang kehausan. Bahkan saat kau sekarat hanya ada dua pilihan. Tetap dengan aturan atau menyalahi aturan. Sejak dulu hanya hal sederhan itulah yang aku ketahui.

Musim semi akan segera tiba. Wajah ibundatampak pucat seperti biasa, aku memasuki pelataran kastil tinggi, merasakan hembusan angin. Tinggal butuh waktu sebentar lagi.. untuk terlepas dari semua ini. Segala rasa beban penat yang mengganjal di dada.

Aku ingin lebih mengetahui makna dari kehidupan, terlepas bahwa aku adalalah salah satu mahluk abadi..

 **Sakura pov :**

"Sakura!"

 _BRAKK.._

 _BRAKK.._

"buka pintunya!"

Gebrakan suara terasa memeking telingaku

"Sakura!"

Aku menututp pintu, dan menghalanginya dengan beberapa barang berat memastikan bahwa diriku "aman" berada dakamar kecil nan pengap.

"Sakura! Dasar gadis jalan! Tidak tau diuntung!"

Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, lebam ditubuhku mulai menghitam, siksaan yang dilontarkan kepadaku dan rasa sakit hati yang diam-diam aku peluk erat meski dalam diam. Dan di ruanganitu udara terasa semakin pengap. Aku ingin meminta tolong pada siapa? Adakah seseorang itu akan datang? Adakah sebuah kebahagiaan tersirat akan menjadi kenyataan?

 _Yume.._

 _Yume dakara.._

 _Utsusuki..._

 _Shit!_ Yang jelas-jelas angan-angan semata.. atau hanya bayangan? Entahlah. Lalu, suara gedoran pintu tidak lagi terdengar. Pasti wanita tua itu sudah menemukan "mainan baru"

Apakah aku bisa bernafas lega?

 _Wakaranai.._

Mataku mulai terpejam,dalam diam. Kami-sama.. sampai kapan penderitaan ini terus terjadi?.

 _ **-End off pov-**_

Sakura berjalan ke sekolahan, dengan perut yang lapar dan kondisi memprihatinkan. Setidaknya dia bisa sekolah, setidaknya dia bisa belajar untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Tidak peduli cacian dan makian ibu tiri yang kejam, Sakura harus tetap berjuang melawan penderitaan itu sendiri. demi masa depan yang cerah, maka Sakura harus tetap belajar. Pesan terakhir mendiang ibunya.

Sakura memasuki lobi dan dilihatnya seorang siswa yang nampak asing. Sakura berjalan kearah utara, sementara siswa berambut pirang itu ke selatan. Saat mereka berpas-pasan jantung siswa blonde itu berdetak hebat, dan dia tanpa sengaja terjatuh membuat Sakura sedikit panik.

"kau.. tidak apa-apa?"

Dilihatnya siswa itu seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit, Sakura merasa khawatir

"ya.. aku.. tidak apa-apa"

Laki-laki itupun berdiri masih memegang dadanya, dan memaling wajah kearah lain. 'sial.. aroma gadis ini begitu memikat' batinya. Siswa laki-laki itupun berlari seolah menghindari Sakura. Sakura hanya diam di tempat melihatnya pergi begitu saja, namun sesuatu tertinggal.

"ini.."

Pin _name tagg_ milik siswa laki-laki tadi.

"Namikaze Naruto.."

Gumamnya, Sakurapun memasukan pin tersebut ke dalam tas dan berniat untuk mengembalikanya pada Naruto bila mereka bertemu kembali.

-o-0-o-

"kita kedatangan teman baru"

Kurenai tersenyum dan mempersilakan seorang siswa laki-laki masuk

"Namikaze Naruto"

Naruto masuk, dan perhatian kelas tertuju padanya.

"namaku Namikaze Naruto, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

"kyaaa... Namikaze-san tampan sekali!"

"dia belasteran Jepang-Inggris yah? bahasa jepangnya lancar sekali"

"waah tampanya!"

Seluruh siswa perempuan terpesona dengan ketampanan Naruto. Sementara Sakura memandanginya datar, 'benar ternyata dia anak baru'.

Naruto duduk di pojok belakang, sedangkan Sakura berada di barisan tengah. Pelajaran berlangsung, dan para siswa mencatat pelajaran yang diterangkan oleh Kurenai _sensei._ Diam-diam Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang berada di depan. 'menarik' gumamnya.

-o-0-o-

Sakura menuju atap sekolahan sambil membawa buku catatan. Sakura duduk mencari tempat yang teduh, lima menit berselang selesai membaca Sakura memegangi perutnya. Rasa lapar menghampirinya. Sakura harus menahanya sebisa mungkin. Andai saja ibunya masih hidup pasti Sakura tidak akan semenderita ini.

"nih.."

Seseorang menyodorkan roti yakisoba kepada Sakura

"senpai.."

"kau laparkan?"

Ragu, Sakura memikirkan pemberian kakak kelas itu dua kali. Ini namanya rezeki, tapi tetap saja Sakura merasa tidak enak hati karena sering menerima kebaikan kakak kelasnya itu

"ah, ya.. arigatou senpai"

"hei, saat ini hanya kita berdua saja kan? Panggil aku Sasori-kun"

Sakura mengangguk. Senpainya yang satu ini sudah akrab denganya, Sasori mengetahui permasalahan Sakura. Namun tak dapat membantu gadis itu banyak, hanya menyodorkan makanan karena sedari tadi wajah Sakura pucat tidak sarapan.

Sakura memakanya hati-hati, 'ini enak' Sakura bersyukur masih ada Sasori yang perhatian kepadanya. Sasori tersenyum melihat Sakura memakan roti dengan lahap. Tangan jail Sasoripun mengacak puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sasori-kun.. berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak ke-"

Namun kata-katany terpotong sesuatu, Sakura melihat siluet bayangan seseorang entah siapa. Sakura menoleh sedikit mencondongkan badan.

"ada apa Saki?"

"seperti ada yang memperhatikan"

"mungkin itu hanya bayanganmu saja"

Mereka terdiam sesaat, lalu melanjutkan kembali acara makan mereka. Sasori membawa bekal banyak hari ini

-o-0-o-

Sakura memasukan bukunya ke dalam tas, hari menjelang sore. Semua murid bergegas pulang. Pandangan Sakura terpaku pada seseorang, Naruto. Di kelas hanya mereka berdua yang tersisa.

" _ano.._ "

Sakura mendekat dan hendak menyentuh bahu pemuda itu. tiba-tiba saja Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berdiri dengan kecepatan cahaya yang membuat Sakura membelalakan mata.

Mereka bertatapan, dan sekilas saja Sakura melihat _saphire_ Naruto berubah warna. Hanya sekilas..

"ini.."

Sakura menyodorkan _name tagg_ milik Naruto. Merasa situasi mereka sekarang tidak menyenangkan Sakura berlari meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas seolah ketakutan.

-o-0-o-

 _Hoshh.. hoshh..._

Sakura memegangi dadanya, entah mengapa dia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan Namikaze Naruto. Sakura bersandar di loker, mengatur pernafasanya yang takut.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan

"!"

Pandangan terkejut, _emeraldnya_ menatap tajam pada laki-laki di hadapanya

"Naruto..?"

"kenapa kau lari?"

Tubuh Sakura sedikit bergetar, apakah Naruto akan menyakitinya

"ah ti-tidak, a-aku hanya harus segera pulang.. yah uhm itu saja"

Naruto menyeringai

"kau menarik .. Sakura"

Naruto melihat ke arah _name tagg_ milik Sakura.

"kita belum sempat berkenalan tadi"

Sakura merasakan aura dingin pada laki-laki di hadapnya.

"yah.. a-aku Haruno Sakura salam kenal"

Ragu Sakurapun mengulurkan tanganya sebagai salam perkenalan formal. Naruto hanya memandangi tangan Sakura. Dan perlahan menyentuh pergelangan tangan tersebut.

 _ **Deg..**_

Aliran darah di tubuh Naruto seketika berpacu dengan cepat, pertama kalinya dia mengalami hal ini. Demi tuhan pada hal gadis di hadapanya tidak terluka sama sekali!. Naruto merasakan sensasi aneh menjalar pada tubuhnya. Sementara Sakura merasa aneh dengan tangan Naruto. Pemuda ini berkulit dingin, dingin sekali seperti mayat. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

"Sa-sakura.."

"yya?"

"cepatlah pergi"

"eh?"

"pergilah!"

Nafas Naruto memburu, sepeti sesak dan tercekat oleh sesuatu

"Naruto kau baik-baik saja?"

"aku bilang pergi!"

Dingin, tanpa sengaja Naruto membentaknya. Sakurapun pergi dengan tergesa meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri dengan keadaanya yang kehausan.

-o-0-o-

'dia itu sebenarnya kenapa sih?'

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, mengehela nafas lantas bergegas pergi. Sejak awal mereka bertemu memang ada yang aneh dengan siswa baru tersebut. Sakura tidak ingin ambil pusing lantas pergi. Perasaanya tidak enak akan hal ini, Naruto benar-benar aneh fikirnya.

Sakura pelan membuka pintu dari belakang. Sejak dia mempunyai ibu tiri Sakura tidak diizinikan sama sekali masuk dari pintu depan.

 _BRUGH.._

"akh.."

Sakura merintih

"dari mana saja kau hah?!"

Sakura hanya dapat menunduk, Tsunade sudah menunggunya dengan tatapan yang garang.

"cepat bereskah rumah! Setelah itu kau memasak untuk makan malam!"

Harusnya Sakura pulang lebih cepat, kalau bukan karena _sensei_ yang menyuruhnya tadi. Ah sudahlah.. toh kalaupun Sakura pulang tepat waktu. Ibu tirinya itu pasti akan memaki dan memukulnya. Sakura menuju ke kamarnya yang terletak di bawah tangga, kamar yang pengap dan temaram.

Sakura menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya, dan bergegas melaksanakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang menumpuk.

-o-0-o-

Dalam kesendirianya di kamar, satu-satunya benda berharga yang dapat dia sembunyikan dan selamatkan dari kekejaman ibu tirinya kotak musik sederhana.

Dan perlahan manik _emerald_ itu memejamkan mata...

Sebelum..

"SAKURA!"

Byuur..

Tsunade mengguyur tubuh Sakura dengan air, sontak membuat Sakura terkejut.

"kau mencuri kalungku hah?!"

"aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kalung yang kau maksud!"

"dia pasti bohong ibu!"

Samui berkilat, pandangan matanya menjelalat dan dilihatnya sesuatu yang menarik. Kotak musik milik Sakura.

"jangan!"

"DIAM!"

"lihat ibu! Sakura mencuri barang milikku!"

"dasar anak tidak tau diuntung!"

"ku mohon.. apapun asal jangan kotak musik itu, itu pemberian ibuku!'

Tsunade mengambil gunting dan di jambaknya rambut Sakura

"kau bilang bukan pencuri?! Dasar anak tidak tau diuntung sudah jelas-jelas ada kalung milikku!"

 _ **BRUKK**_

Tsunade menendang tubuh Sakura hingga terjatuh dari ranjang. Samuipun ikut memukul Sakura. Sakura terpojok, sakit di tubuhnya terlebih di hatinya karena di fitnah dengan kejam. Saat Tsunade dan Samui sibuk menyiksa, memukul, dan menendang Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa menahan tanpa sanggup melawan karena dia tidak mempunyai kekuatan untuk melawan takdirnya yang kejam. Samui mencoba merebut kotak musik itu, tapi Sakura tetap melindunginya meskipun tubuhnya menjadi sasaran pelampiasan merekaa berdua. Sakura melihat ada celah bagi dirinya untuk kabur, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada Sakurapun melarikan diri dari mereka berdua.

Sakura berjalan entah kemana tak ada tujuan saat ini. Dia merasa tersesat di hutan yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman. Sakura sudah lelah dengan semunya. Lelah dengan kehidupanya, lelah dengan siksaan ibu tirinya.

"aku benci ibu tiriku!"

Sakura melampiaskan semua perasaanya, di bukanya kotak musik itu lalu Sakura duduk dan termangu sendiri. tanganya yang berdarah oleh siksaan Tsunade mengalirkan darah dan tanpa sengaja mengenai kotak musik klasik miliknya. Sakura memejamkan mata, 'seandainya dia punya keberanian untuk melawan mereka' seandainya Sakura cukup mampu untuk menyelesaikan masalah dan membela dirinya sendiri.

"aku ingin pergi dari kehidupan mereka!"

Di bawah tekanan dan keputusa asaan, Sakura berdiri dan melihat jurang tepat di hadapanya. Sakura memejamkan mata dan perlahan maju.

Angin kencang tiba-tiba berhembus menerpa tubuh ringkihnya..

"aku mendengar permintaanmu"

"Na-naruto?"

Naruto berdiri di hadapanya dengan aura gelap

"jadi maukah kau berbuat suatu perjanjian denganku?"

"perjanjian?"

"ya berikan darahmu dan akan aku penuhi keinginanmu"

Sakura membelalakan mata

"si-siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Sakura bergidik ngeri, aura itu.. tatapan itu.. lalu taring yang muncul.. mungkinkah?

"oh jadi kau belum tau?"

 _Hushh_

Dengan gerakan secepat angin Naruto sudah berdiri di belakang Sakura, menyentuh leher jenjangnya dan mengecupnya.

"kau mempunyai aroma yang menarik Sakura"

Sakura gemetaran dan ketakutan.. apa yang hendak di lakukan Naruto?

"kau tidak perlu takut denganku"

Naruto memejamkan mata _saphirenya_ setidaknya mata biru itu belum berubah menjadi kilatan merah darah.

Naruto mengendus leher jenjang Sakura yang meremang

"jadi kau-"

"ya.. aku adalah vampire"

 _Crack.._

Taring Naruto menembus ke leher jenjang Sakura, Sakura merasakan perih di lehernya. Naruto menutup kedua mata Sakura dengan lengan kirinya, sementara lengan kananya menopang tubuh Sakura yang tak berdaya. Naruto mengisap langsung darah dari 'pabriknya' mencicipi darah segar dari gadis muda dan belia seperti Sakura.

Suara decapan terdengar, Naruto begitu menikmati darah segar dari Sakura. Setelah dahaganya terpuaskan, Naruto mengelap sembarang sisa darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tanganya.

"dengan ini kau telah resmi menjadi pasokan energiku dengan kata lain kau adalah sapi perahku Sakura"

Katanya dingin, Sakura memegangi lehernya yang di gigit oleh Naruto.

"jadi.. kau ingin aku meleyapkan ibu tirimu itu eh? Dengan saudara tirimu?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya.

"bagaimana.. kau bisa muncul disini? Siapa identitasmu yang sebenarnya?"

-o-0-o-

.

TBC

.

A/N :

Ini apa? ? Malah berani nge-tbc-in :v .. well mumpung libur kuliah jadi setidaknya pengen ngepublish fic.. dan lagi kangen-kangenya sama pair NS kemarin nulis fic SH terus berhubung ada event xD.

Shionna gak bisa ngejamin fic ini gimana ke depanya semoga dapat pencerahan saja ke depan dan gak terkena WB terus huehehehe. Mungkin maximal bakal tiga chapter sajah untuk immortal snow. But who knows? Siapa tau dapat ilham dan inspirasi yang mengalir..

See you next time...


	2. kontrak dan akibat

-o-0-o-

 **Kontrak dan akibat**

-o-0-o-

Naruto memancarkan kilatan merah di matanya, tentu saja gadis itu masih takut dan terkejut. Sekarang yang utama adalah bagaimana jalinan mereka ke depan.

"dengar Sakura.."

Naruto menyentuh pundak Sakura yang tingginya tidak lebih dari dadanya

"kau harus meninggalkan rumahmu sekarang juga"

"tapi dimana a-aku akan tinggal nanti?"

Banyak pertanyaan yang masih menjadi fikiran Sakura. Tentang Naruto, identitasnya seorang vampire, apa dan bagaimana tujuanya menjadikan Sakura sebagai 'pasokan darah hidup' baginya.

Dengan kekuatanya sebagai vampire, Naruto menghipnotis Sakura agar menuruti keinginanya.

"membiarkanmu disini akan sangat beresiko.. kau bisa memancing vampire rendahan lain untuk memangsamu"

Sakura patuh dengan yang di perintahkan Naruto. Saat ini Sakura hanyalah menjadi boneka dan 'makanan' bagi Naruto. Saat kesadaranya kembali. Sakura terbangun di sebuah apartement milik Naruto yang bernuansa temaram.

"oh, sudah bangun rupanya"

Naruto menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas dan meneguknya perlahan

"kau ingin?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat

"ini dimana?"

"apartementku, mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini"

Naruto menarik dagu Sakura

"peliharaanku"

Saat ini, Naruto seolah tak memiliki ekspresi sama sekali. Dia begitu dingin, suhu dan wajahnya seolah tak berekspresi.

"kau harus makan Sakura"

"eh?"

"makanlah.. aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

Sakura melirik kearah dapur, terdapat berbagai makanan, minuman serta vitamin yang telah di siapkan oleh Naruto.

"akan sangat merepotkan.. bila tubuhmu tidak mengalirkan darah yang bagus untukku"

Sakura mengerti.. Naruto menyiapkan itu semua semata-mata bukan untuk Sakura, melainkan dirinya.

-o-0-o-

Sakura datang ke sekolah bersama Naruto. Membuat semua siswa perempuan berbisik mengenai dirinya, Sakura menunduk. Menulikan pendengara, Narutopun _toh_ tidak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu. baginya Sakura hanya sumber 'makananya' saja.

Sakura masuk ke kelas seperti biasa, dan entah mengapa satu persatu dari mereka menjauhinya. Sakura tidak mengerti, sebegitu bencinyakah hanya Sakura datang bersama Naruto?

Di sekolahanpun mereka tidak saling bertegur sapa, bahkan untuk mengobrol saja tidak. Naruto sudah menyiapakan segalanya untuk Sakura.

Saat bell istirahat berlangsung Sakura menuju atap sekolah untuk menemui Sasori.

"Sasori-kun!"

Tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Sakura nampak tidak lesu ataupun lemas karena perlakuan keji ibu tirinya.

"Saki"

Mereka duduk berdua, Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasori. Sasori tersenyum, baginya Sakura adalah seseorang yang berarti. Sasori hendak minum sebelum menyadari..

"Saki.. lehermu kenapa?"

Sakura mengerjap, harusnya dia menggunakan plester untuk menutupi bekas gigitan itu.

"ah, ya.. ini.. uhm.. di gigit serangga. Ehehehe"

Sasori mengernyitkan dahi, di tariknya lengan Sakura agar bisa melihat luka tersebut.

"kau tau Saki aku ikut _club_ kesehatan.."

".."

"ini seperti.. bekas gigitan taring"

Sakura kelabakan

"ini tidak apa-apa ko! Sasori-kun! Tak usah mencemaskanku!"

Sakura menjauh, kegugupan diantara mereka.

"kau tau Saki.. aku ingin melindungmu"

"eh.."

Di balik pintu atap sekolahan Naruto berdiri memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Sakura. Dan tanpa mereka sadari warna mata Naruto berubah menjadi merah, secepat angin lalu menghilang begitu saja.

-o-0-o-

Kushina tampak melihat menimumanya dengan tidak berselera. Hari ini Minato sibuk, sibuk selalu mengawasi kastil yang menjadi tempat tinggal mereka. Kushina merasa hidupnya yang sudah berabad-abad tak berarti, karena hidupnya memang hanya di kastil itu bersama suami pemimpin kerajaan vampire.

"bagaimana pantauanmu sejauh ini?"

"di daerah utara ada beberapa vampire yang melanggar aturan"

"lalu?"

"kami sudah membinasakan mereka"

"bagus"

Beberapa pengawal itupun lantas pergi di hadapan Minata. Hukum yang berlaku sejak lalu, bila mereka sembarangan memangsa manusia maka hukuman mutlak adalah membinasakan mereka. Mata Minata menerawang ke arah luar jendela yang besar.

" _anata..."_

"Kushina.."

Kushina mendekat kearah suaminya dan memeluknya,

"aku merindukan putera kita"

Minato tersenyum samar

"biarkan sementara waktu dia lepas bersama mangsanya agar dia bisa mengatur nafsunya"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Minato, Naruto membuat perjanjian dengan manusia. Dan entah akan berakibat apa bila ayahanda mengetahuinya...

-o-0-o-

 _BRUKKK.._

Naruto sudah mencekal kerah baju Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpojok di tembok dan tak bisa berkutik.

"Na-naruto.."

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Naruto mulai mengensdus leher jenjang Sakura

"kenapa?"

"ini tidak benar.. ja-jangan lakukan itu disni"

Cicit Sakura yang hanya dianggap angin lewat Naruto

"kau lupa siapa dirimu ha? Kau hanya peliharaanku Sakura.."

 _Crack.._

Sakura menahan perih di lehernya, Naruto sudah mulai mengisap darahnya. Tak hanya mengisap, tangan kiri Naruto yang bebas menjamah tubuh Sakura.

"kumohon.. hentikan!"

Naruto tidak menghiraukan, peduli setan saat ini dia tengah kehausan.

-o-0-o-

"anda haru melihatnya Minato-sama"

Nagato berdiri menyerahkan bola pengintai

"apa maksud dari semua ini?"

"Naruto.. telah membuat perjanjian dengan manusia"

-o-0-o-

Memang benar, hidup Sakura jauh lebih baik semenjak tinggal di apartement Naruto. Hidupnya tidak semenderita dulu, pakaiana, makanan. Atau apapun Naruto sudah menanggungnya, yang harus dia lakukan hanya patuh dan menyediakan pasokan darah untuk Naruto.

Entah bagaiman kabar ibu tiri dan saudaranya sekarang.. Sakura tidak terlalu mempedulikanya, dan tidak mau ambil pusing soal itu.

Tapi tetap saja, meskipun semua kebutuhanya telah di penuhi Naruto hanya mengaggap Sakura peliharaan. Tidak lebih...

Narutopun hanya akan berkunjung dan menginap ke apartemen seperlunya saja. Naruto sering pergi saat malam hari entah kemana Naruto tidak pernah memberi tahu Sakura. Sakura memeluk dirinya sendiri. rasanya kesepian. Ada hati Sakura yang kosong..

 _Hush..._

Naruto tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanya dengan pakaian serba hitam, dengan aura gelap dan wajah yang garang.

"Naruto"

Tak ada sambutan sama sekali, Naruto langsung menyergap Sakura begitu saja, dan selalu begitu. Dan yang hanya bisa Sakura lakukan adalah menahan perih.. sambil memalingkan wajah. Lehernya penuh dengan luka taring yang di tinggalkan oleh Naruto.

Usai mengisap darah, Naruto menyekanya dengan tangan lantas menjauh.

"Na-naruto.."

"ada apa?'

Sakura mendekat, di tariknya baju Naruto yang membuat Naruto melemparkan pandangan dingin

"boleh aku bertanya?"

"apa?"

"siapa kau sebenarnya? Aku tau kau hanya mengaggapku sebagai peliharaanmu saja. Tapi rasanya sangat tidak adil bila aku tidak mengetahui siapa dirimu sebenarnya.. setidaknya sebagai pemasok darahmu aku-"

"baiklah.."

".."

"kalau itu maumu.."

Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah membopong tubuh Sakura dengan _bridal style_. Lalu mereka hilang seperti angin. Dan muncul di kegelapan, di hutan tempat mereka membuat kontrak perjanjian.

"kenapa kau mengajaku kesini?"

"karena.. disnilah kita memulai semuanya.. Sakura"

Naruto tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Karena pada dasarnya, Naruto memang mahluk dingin tak memiliki perasaan. Dengan kekuatan vampire yang dimilikinya, Naruto membawa masuk Sakura melalui fikiran. Sakura melihat masa lalu Naruto, kehidupan Naruto di kastil. Bagaimana dia didik dan di besarkan petinggi vampire dengan dingin. Sakura melihat gambaran kecil Naruto yang entah bagaiman harus dia menjelaskanya. Naruto melihat pembunuhan dan pembantaian tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Lalu ada salah satu ingatan yang tidak sengaja Naruto salurkan melalui fikiran Sakura. Gadis berambut panjang yang mengenggam tanganya dan mengajaknya berlari.

"i-itu.."

"cukup.. aku rasa kau hanya perlu mengetahuiku cukup sampai disitu saja"

Sakura mengetahu ternyata Naruto adalah pewaris tahta vampire. Dia adalah vampire keturunan murni tanpa tercampur darah manusia setetespun.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memeluk Naruto, dengan dorongan emosinya Sakura merengkuh Naruto yang tinggi itu di dekapanya.

"ada aku disini Naruto.."

Naruto tak mengerti, perasaan apa ini? Karena memang sudah sejak lama perasaanya telah mati, bahkan perasaanya tak pernah hidup seperti manusia. Naruto membeku, di biarkanya Sakura memeluk dirinya.

-o-0-o-

"kau tau Minato.. apa yang dilakukan oleh pangeran Naruto perbuatan yang tidak bisa kita biarkan begitu saja"

"benar.. apa yang dia lakukan sangat beresiko pada kelangsungan hidup kita"

"kita tidak bisa membiarkanya begitu saja"

Para petinggi vampire merapatkan keputusan tindakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto. Perbuatanya tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja.

"beri dia tenggang waktu setidaknya selema tujuh bulan purnama"

Minato mendesah, harusnya urusan ini menjadi pribadi saja antara seorang ayah dan anak. Bukan melibatkan para petinggi vampire seperti ini.

"tch.. tujuh purnama katamu? Kami tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja"

"saya tau keputusan yang terbaik bagi kelangsungan bangsa kita.. jadi setidaknya kalian meghargai keputusan ini"

"baiklah.. kami akan memberi tenggang waktu pada tiga pergantian purnama untuk pangeran"

"jadi selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik"

Suasana melengang dan keheningan tercipta. Artinya Naruto hanya memiliki tenggang waktu selama tiga purnama saja.

-o-0-o-

.

.

TBC


End file.
